Sister Mine
by PTL-Series
Summary: Amelia has a sister...


  


* * *

Julia stopped and turned to help Amelia roll up the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing. Both of them wore jeans and an old shirt of Derek's - something they had gotten into the habit of doing when he went on trips, although Amelia was too little to fit better into Pappa's shirts so wore a t-shirt underneath.   
  
Julia had really been the one that had started the habit until her daughter had grown old enough to want to dress like Momma. Then, using an older shirt Derek probably would have given away, she had fitted the shirt more for Amelia to wear around the house. Derek's shirts were baggy on Julia and if Julia hadn't had retro-fit a shirt for Amelia, it would have swallowed their little girl up.   
  
She grinned again as she tied the ends of the shirt together on Amelia and rolled up the sleeves, having trimmed both to somewhat fit Amelia's smaller frame while leaving the big collar intact.   
  
"There," she said, finished adjusting Amelia's shirt and picking up the bucket of supplies she had been carrying minutes earlier "All set. Ready?"   
  
Amelia nodded her small head and put her hand into her Momma's. She was going to help Momma with F'dation paperwork in the big eating room. The Dining Room Pappa had called it.   
  
They entered the Dining Room and went to the big table where the mail from the day had already been placed, and the paperwork Julia had to tend to. Pappa was going to be back soon and they both wanted to be down stairs to meet him when he got there.   
  
"Upsee-daisy!" Julia quipped as she reached down and lifted Amelia, putting her on the table before sliding up there herself. Already habit for both, they slid onto their stomachs facing each other and the paper work between them. Amelia put her face in her little hands and watched her Momma, swinging her feet like Momma was doing as Julia started to open the first envelope.   
  
"We've been invited to a Disney premiere." Julia said after reading the first letter and handing Amelia a piece of paper that had Disney characters on it and the date of the event.   
  
"Miss Amelia Rayne and family are cordially invited to.." she read from the letter, looking at Amelia curiously "What do you think?"   
  
Amelia of course liked the idea and Julia set the paper in the stack for Derek to read when he got home, while their daughter looked at the actual invitation in her hand. They went through a few letters, with Julia handing her pieces every once in a while and even the things that were junk mail for Amelia to put in the 'trash' pile.   
  
They continued to do this until the stack got down to the very last letter. Julia frowned thoughtfully as it came in a legal looking envelope, even with the return address of a lawyer, and she opened it. She handed Amelia the small card inside and asked her to put it in the 'very important' stack.   
  
"Momma?" Amelia asked after a moment, seeing something sad in her Momma's eyes.   
  
Julia blinked and re-folded the letter "Sorry, sweatpea. Someone went to heaven and a lawyer wrote Pappa to tell him, so it might be a friend of Pappa's."   
  
Just then the in-house phone rang and Amelia, immediately distracted, slid off of the table and went to answer it "Hello? Yes Mister Harry, Momma's right here. What? Oh GOODIE! PAPPA'S BACK! Oh thank you Mister Harry!"   
  
The little girl had answered the phone in, what Julia had come to call, little secretary mode, only to end the call with an exclamation before she hung up the phone and turned to Julia, hopping in place and clapping.   
  
Julia chuckled and moved to scoop her up before heading toward the front door. 

Derek parked his car in front of the house. He had never been so glad to be home in his life. He had just spent the last three days on a dig with several unethusiastic high school students, only one of whom wanted to be there. As he headed towards the house he decided this was definitely the last favor he ever did for Dylan Nolan, an old college friend who had talked him into this little venture. 

He entered the house and had to smile when he saw Julia and Amelia standing there. He hugged the pair and kissed them both. 

"I'm never leaving home again." he announced, feeling very serious at the time, but knowing he wasn't. 

Amelia hugged his leg and grinned up at him "You're so silly, Pappa. Next time we go wif you." 

"Hmm, yes that might make it more tolerable." Derek agreed, ruffling her hair. 

Julia was grinning too and tiptoed enough to kiss him on the cheek before turning him toward the dining room. 

"Want to go tell Jonathan to bring some coffee?" she asked Amelia. It would give them enough time for Derek to read over the legal letter and get Amelia out of the room so that she didn't have to hear about the funieral. 

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Amelia promised, skipping toward the kitchen. 

"Ask him to bring something decent to eat too." Derek called after her. 

"If I have to see one more hot dog, I think I'll be sick." he told his wife. 

Julia gave him a sympathetic look and then walked over to where the mail sat in stacks, before picking up the one she had just finished reading and handing it to him "We'll cut out hotdogs for a while..... and this came for you." 

Derek gave her a grateful smile as he took the letter and skimmed through it. The look on his face changed as he realized what it was saying. A perplexed expression creased his features as he read over the letter again. 

"Lucy Austin?" The name had a familiar ring to it, but for some reason he just couldn't place it. 

"Didn't ring any bells with me either but it's from a lawyer's office and addressed to you personally." 

Derek studied the letterhead thoughtfully. "I don't even know this attorney. I suppose we should go though. At least we'll find out what this is all about then. Do you think Nick would go along to baby-sit? Alex is still Seattle isn't she?" 

"I'm sure he won't mind and yes, Alex isn't due to be back for another week." 

Derek nodded, "Why don't you go find Nick and I'll make arrangements for us to leave as soon as we can. Then, I'll shower and we can get ready." 

Julia kissed him again "Welcome home though... even if it is a short trip. I'll pack Amelia's things too." 

"For what?" Amelia asked as she entered, leading Jonathan who was carrying a tray of soup, crackers and coffee for Pappa to have. 

"We're going with Pappa." Julia said, scooping up their daughter and kissing her cheek "You had a very good idea and Pappa's going to use it so we're with him when he goes." 

Amelia beamed, happy. 

"Thank you," Derek said to Jonathan, then he paused. "Would you please make arrangements for passage for four to London on the next available flight?" 

He sat down to eat the soup, realizing just how hungry he was when he saw the food. 

An hour later and Julia having packed another bag for Derek, with some fresh clothes and what he would need for the funeral in a hanging bag with one of her dark dresses, she Amelia and Nick were back downstairs and ready to leave. Jonathan had booked flights on a plane that was leaving in another hour and leaving them with enough time to get through security and check in at the airport. 

"We're set." Nick said, coming into the Dining Room, followed by Julia and Amelia. 

"And here's your jacket, Pappa." Amelia said, having asked Momma for it a moment ago so she could offer it to him. 

Derek took the jacket and slipped it on, then he kissed his daughter's cheek. "Thank you sweet heart." His hair was still slightly damp from his shower and for once it was staying where he put it. That would only last until it dried completely of course, but it would do for now. "We better get going." 

Nick led them out and put the bags into the back of Derek's SUV, knowing they would take Derek's set of wheels instead of Nick's since Amelia and Julia were coming along. It would most likely be put into the parking rental space offered at the airport so that they had a ride back, when they returned. When the bags were in, he then turned to Amelia and scooped her up, getting into the back and strapping her into her car seat, leaving the front seat for Julia. 

Julia got in and gave Derek a quick but curious look. She knew he couldn't recall who it was and couldn't help but feel curious as to the person the letter referred to. Maybe it would be answered for them when they arrived at their destination. 

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the airport and another thirty to go through all of the check points and security in the airport. Finally, with Amelia and Nick the next isle away, Julia and Derek were guided to their own seats. 

"You okay lag wise?" Julia asked Derek as she strapped in, wondering how traveling back and forth was affecting him. 

"So far," Derek told her. He was already tired and not really looking forward to the prospect of a transcontinental trip, but he'd been worse off. He settled back into his seat getting comfortable - and once the plane was in the air and the first snacks delivered, he helped Amelia set up the small personal video screen and headphones that pulled out of the arm of her seat. There were several video and music channels to choose from, including a children's channel, which had her absorbed in no time. 

He then settled back into his chair, ordering a drink when the flight attendant made another round. It was as she handed him the small bottle of scotch and a glass containing ice that a sudden flash hit him. 

"Lucy..." he said out loud, not realizing he had spoken as he mixed his drink. Good lord, what in the world was this all about? 

"Hmm?" Julia asked, turning to him after finishing with tucking a blanket about Amelia's lap "Do you remember her?" 

Derek frowned slightly, "Yes...I didn't know her very well. We met about...eight and half or nine years ago in London." Met was not exactly the way to describe it, but at the moment he was at a lose for what to tell her. For one thing, he didn't have a clear memory of the events involving Lucy. For another, he just wasn't sure how to tell her. What happened was so out of character for him. He took a long sip of his drink as he contemplated the matter. 

"I guess we'll find out why she wanted you at the funeral when we get there." Julia said, more of a suggestion than anything else. She covered his empty hand with her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Derek took another sip of his drink, a pink tinge coming to his cheeks. He looked over at their daughter who was completely absorbed in some cartoon and then over to Nick in the seat across the isle, who was equally absorbed in something and drinking a beer. He took a deep breath and then another large sip of his drink. 

"We met in a pub," Derek told her softly. "It was after you....after Ireland. I had to make an official report to the Ruling Counsel, because of the loss. I'd finished just after lunch that afternoon. I went to the pub not long after that." He paused, drinking some more. 

"I'd had a lot to drink by the time I met her." he stated. That was an understatement, he thought. He was drunk and at the moment the idea of getting drunk again was sounding more and more appealing. 

"I don't remember much," he admitted. "We talked and danced and drank....and I went home with her....." 

Julia blinked and felt herself flinch, although she tried her best not to show it. 

She swallowed, not even knowing what to say except a soft "Oh." 

Derek ran a hand hard through his hair then picked up his drink again and finished it off. He couldn't bring himself to look at Julia. He'd had lovers before, and although they really didn't talk about it, he knew she was aware of it. However, this sort of drunken completely impulsive behavior was different. For one thing, he'd completely forgotten all about it. Not to mention, he had never seen or communicated with her at all afterwards. "When I woke up the next morning, she was gone. She'd left a note that she'd gone to work. I called a taxi and went back to the London House. I was too sick to go home immediately...." It was down right shameful and the feelings he was having made him want another drink. He pressed the call button for the flight attendent, intent of doing just that. 

Right after Ireland, the words echoed in Julia's mind as she closed her eyes and swallowed again. Her hand tightened about his before the stewardess reached them. 

"No, Derek." she whispered, knowing he intended to get another drink "Please." 

Derek was very tempted to ignore her request, however he was not able to do that. He cleared his throat. 

"Please bring me some water." he said instead. 

Julia opened her eyes and looked over at him. And then, because he kept his gaze away - as if he couldn't bare to see her reaction to his action - she reached out with her other hand and gently turned him so that he had to meet her gaze. She didn't know how to feel about it - any of it - but she did know that he had done what he had because he had been in so much pain. The rest of it, because of where they were and the lack of privacy they would need for anything else, she pushed aside and focused on the one thing she knew he needed to hear "I love you. We'll... work this out." 

He stared into her eyes, swallowing hard. 

"I love you too," he managed to get out. "Julia...I am sorry." 

He had regretted what happened right after it happened, though the memories were vague and incomplete, he did remember that. In fact, he had a vivid memory now of resting his head on the cool porcelian of a toilet in the London House and mentally chastising himself for the entire sorrid mess. 

"So am I." she offered, before laying her head on his shoulder. She was sorry for the pain he had felt, that had driven him to do what he had. And she was sorry for the hurt she was feeling at the revelation, even if she was feeling it still. It was a mass of confusion in her head but all she could focus on at the moment was that Derek obviously hadn't been himself... and the person he had been with was now dead. 

_And why had she sent for him to be at her funeral....?_

Derek slipped his hand out from under hers and put his arm about Julia as she rested her head against him. He didn't know what else to say, _what else was there to say_? 

"Julia...you don't have to go with me to the funeral. I'll understand if you don't want to go." He had to go, not only because his presence was requested, but because he felt he should. It was the right thing to do and since he hadn't done the right thing when this all occurred, whatever that might have been, he had to do it now. 

"I go where you go." she said, meaning it "Just.. hold me, okay?" 

Derek tightened his arm about her, taking one of her hands in his free one. They remained like that for a long time.   
  


"And he's coming?" Theresa Maddison asked, looking at Lucy's attorney with an amount of surprise. Had Lucy told him somehow? 

The woman got up and walked over to the bay windows, looking out at the two that were in the garden. 

_What was to become of her_?   
  


The plane landed and the passengers were guided off and toward the terminal to collect their luggage. Nick had carried Amelia out but he wasn't fooled by either Julia or Derek's expressions. Something had happened on board. 

"Ready to go kiddo?" he asked as they neared a car that had been hired for them. 

"Yup." Amelia said, before turning to look at her parents "I'm going to stay with Nick for the day? Until you come back?" 

Then "Pappa?" 

She wasn't sure what was wrong but could they be sick? They looked okay but.... 

"Yes honey," Derek replied to his daughter, giving her a small smile. 

"You'll have a good time." he assured her. 

Once they reached the hotel, they had just enough time to shower and change, before they were in the car again on their way to a small Anglican church. 

They reached the small building and were guided toward the line of cars, for when the procession would follow the lead car and their place in it, and Julia got out of the car, looking over at Derek as he straightened and then closed her door to move to the end of the car and wait for him. Her gaze went to the top of the building, to look at the steeple there, and then trace downwards, to the front door where a few others were entering. 

Derek barely noticed the building as he moved to his wife's side and automatically took her hand to lead her towards the church. He was still lost in his thoughts. 

Inside, the three people that would be riding in that first car, following the herse, sat at the first aisle, solemn and unspeaking but accepting the other people's condolences as they passed by and moved toward their own seats. 

Derek led Julia to the small group, his eyes immediately drawn to a dark haired child who sat with them. She was small with very blue eyes. Eyes Derek had a sudden flash of memory of. He felt a sudden flood of sickness and hoped he was going to make it through the services. His mouth went dry as he moved to the adults to express his own condolences. 

And he wasn't alone. Julia found herself looking back at the child many a time during the services and then, when those in attendance were instructed to do so, stood and waited for each isle to be dismissed to go to their car. 

The first to go was the row that had been reserved for family, which meant the little girl would be taken out. 

"You have a daughter." Julia whispered emotionally as, having left the building, the next isle was instructed to leave. She wasn't sure what she felt - shock, pain, sympathy for the girl that was now without her mother.... 

It wasn't that the girl really resembled Derek but there was just.. something about her, aside from her age, that made Julia so sure that she was Derek's. 

She was the reason Lucy Austin had wanted Derek to attend. 

Derek's hands suddenly became cold and clammy. He'd had this thought himself, but had pushed it away. The girl seemed too small to be the right age. Going on size, 5 or 6 would have been a good estimate of her age. However, now that it was stated out loud he could not pretend that anymore. 

_Why else would he be summoned_? The sick feeling he had was growing even stronger now. The little girl was...so still and guiet. She didn't seem to make eye contact with anyone. That upset him even more. _His child was suffering_. 

Derek moved numbly out of the church and road silently to the cemetary. He wanted to hold the little girl and talk to her. He wanted..._to know her name_. 

Julia went with him quietly, standing there in an almost daze as the party arrived at the burial grounds, stayed for the priest's words, and then started to disperse. 

A man turned from the family line and spotted them. A moment later he was approaching them and then stopping in front of Derek. 

"Mister Rayne." he said, letting them both know with that alone that he knew at least Derek on sight "I'm glad you could come. I'm... sure you realize now why you were asked to attend?" 

"Yes," Derek replied. "Because of the little girl." 

Julia's gaze went back toward the child, who was looking so lost and alone as she held onto a woman's hand and turned to leave. Julia couldn't even say she had noticed the girl having ever looked at the casket. 

Just then, while the men were talking, the girl turned at an angle where her gaze actually, briefly, met Julia's, before turning back down and walking quietly toward the car she had come in. 

"....appreciate it if your wife and yourself would come to the house. I think it's time you met Emma but here is.. obviously not the place." she caught the tail end of something the man was saying to Derek. 

"Yes of course," Derek agreed, still feeling completely numb. "Could you please give me directions and a time?" 

"Just follow the car." the attorney instructed, before nodding to both and excusing himself to join the others as they got into the car. 

Derek nodded and led Julia to the car, manuevering once they were in it, to follow the car that had been pointed out to him. 

He had hoped for a chance to gather his thoughts and his wits before doing this, but realized he would have to do the best he could on the ride there. 

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Julia. 

"Why wasn't I told?" he asked, knowing she didn't have the answer to that. "My God she must be..nearly eight years old." 

"I don't know." Julia whispered, turning her gaze to look, unseeing, the scene that passed them by. She slipped her hand over the one he had laying almost limply on his thigh and squeezed it. 

She was feeling a myraid of emotions but she was fighting not to let them deter her from anything other than the one fact she had seen in the child's eyes when they had briefly met hers. 

"We have to help her Derek." she said, blue gaze still turned toward the window, before lowering "She's in so much pain..." 

Derek turned his hand over to grasp hers and nodded mutely. He was beginning to feel angry that Lucy had not bothered to tell him until she died. Now here he was, expected to look after a child who did not know him. He did not understand how she could do something like that to her own child. When they arrived at the small cottage, he parked and then got out of the car and led Julia to the door. 

The house was quiet, those that had come to pay their respects having done so earlier, leaving the usual dishes for the family to eat during their mourning period. 

The lawyer opened the door to the couple and stepped aside to let them in, directing them toward the nearest sitting parlor "I have some documents and letters for both of you." 

Julia didn't think much of it, thinking he probably meat 'both of you' as if for them as a married couple, more along the lines of really for Derek but including her for some reason. 

Derek and Julia entered the room and took seats on a couch. The attorney's words did confuse Derek somewhat. It just seemed odd to him, even if they were married. Perhaps it was the manner in which he said it, Derek wasn't sure. 

Just then the woman and girl they had seen at the funeral also entered the room, the little girl keeping her gaze lowered as the woman came forward to introduce herself and then Emma. 

Derek stood up immediately, finding his own gaze glued to the small girl before him. 

"Mister Rayne, Missus Rayne," the woman said when she got to the point of introducing Emma "This is Emma Austin. 

"Emma," the woman said quietly, stooping so that she was level with the girl "This is Derek Rayne and his wife." 

Emma didn't reply. She glanced at them, but then turned her eyes back to the floor. 

Derek stooped down to her level as well. 

"It's very nice to meet you Emma." he said, but got no response. That's when he saw the bandage on her hand. Not a bandaid like Amelia was so fond of sporting, but an actual gauze bandage. 

He reached out tentatively and touched her arm. "How did you get hurt?" 

The little girl still did not reply. He turned his eyes to the woman with her. 

Theresa's expression was troubled as she looked at Derek. She didn't want to bring up the reason, with Emma right there. She just wanted to spare the girl anymore pain. 

Julia looked at her and then back at Derek and the girl. 

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" Theresa said instead, hoping they wouldn't continue with the line of questioning - at least in front of Emma. 

Julia stood, hoping she wasn't being too out of line "How about I help you with them. Emma can.. sit with Derek." 

It would give the two, hopefully, time together. And maybe Derek could find out what had happened to the little girl. 

Theresa looked at Derek thoughtfully, she wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. However, she nodded at Julia and turned her gaze on Emma. 

"I'll back in a bit love," she told her "Why don't you keep Mr. Rayne company?" 

She then led Julia out of the room. 

Derek felt uncharacteristically nervous as he was left alone with the child. He wasn't sure what to do or say. How much had she been told, if anything? 

"Emma," he said, "will you come sit with me?" He gently took her uninjured hand and led her over to the sofa. The little girl sat down robotically. 

Derek brushed her bangs gently. 

"My wife's name is Julia," he told her softly. "How old are you?" There was no response. "Are you eight?" 

The little girl sat still for a moment and then shook her head. Well, at least that was something. 

"Are you seven?" After another hesitation the little girl nodded. 

So, it took yes or no questions. Derek was beginning to feel as if he were dealing with some theatrical spirit.   


Theresa spent the moments in the kitchen looking at Julia every few minutes, to the point Julia dropped all pretences and looked at the woman squarely. 

"I'm sorry." Theresa apologized, lowering her gaze as she filled glasses with iced tea and a smaller one with apple juice "I... I've been Lucy's friend since before..." 

The woman blushed and cleared her throat but there was no mistaken what she meant. Before Lucy had been with Derek. 

"So why didn't either one of you tell Derek about Emma?" Julia asked. 

"Lucy will explain it to you in a moment." Theresa answered, leading her back into the library with the drinks. 

Julia followed, even more confused than before. 

Derek looked up when they entered. He took the glass of juice and offered it to Emma, however she didn't move. "Emma....don't you want any juice?" 

Emma didn't move or even nod. 

"Please, it's been a long morning. You should drink something." he told her. 

Slowly, she accepted the glass from him, her small fingers touching his. It was at that moment that Derek knew what happened to her. He had a flash of the little girl sitting on the floor in a dining room. The glass in the china cabinet exploded suddenly raining down on her, one piece lodging in her small tender hand. 

Derek rubbed his eyes as the room came back into view, stunned by what he'd seen. 

Not drawing attention to what Julia knew must have been a vision, she sat down in the seat she had taken earlier beside Derek and drank a sip from the glass of tea Theresa handed her. 

It was then that the lawyer spoke up, coming over to hand each of them an envelope with the simple explaination "This is from Lucy." 

Julia blinked as she accepted the envelope the man handed her. Why would she get something? 

"Please wait until a private moment to read yours Missus Rayne. It was... Lucy's request." 

But he didn't say anything about Derek's, which must have meant he could open it then and there. 

Emma glanced up at the mention of her mother's name, her lower lip trembled dangerously, but she did not cry. 

Derek rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her as best he could. He was, after all, a stranger to her. 

He looked at the envelope in his hand for a few moments and then opened it, sliding the letter out. 

"Dear Derek,   
If you are reading this, then I have passed away. Please   
forgive me for not telling you about Emma. I just couldn't....." 

It went on to explain that night they had been together and how she had known that he would have immediately regretted what had happened and that, not surprising actually, she had been almost in the same situtation he had been in. 

"... I left that morning knowing you trully loved her. Julia. I could   
only think of being pregnant with Emma as a blessing. In a way, something   
for me that had helped fill up the hole that had been there before, with the   
loss of my fiance'." 

The letter went on to explain how he had called out to Julia, even while he slept, and Lucy had left hoping that he would some day find peace - and then writing how thankful she was when she had heard of the woman's return and his eventual wedding. 

"And now, as fate would have it, she will be a mother to your daughter.   
Lucy Austin" 

Derek swallowed hard and handed the letter to Julia. He looked at Emma and stroked her hair gently. "Your mother loved you very much....and so do I." 

Emma looked up at him then for the first time. She still said nothing, but she did look him in the eyes, as if trying to decide whether or not he could be believed. 

Julia wasn't sure what to do with the letter. He had given it to her to read but... 

She folded it and tucked it back in the envelope. She'd read it later. She wasn't so sure she would be able to keep it together if she read it here. 

"Ms. Austin's instructions were very clear," the lawyer said, breaking the silence that had started to build "This house will be kept up, a vacation home for you to bring Emma to if she would like to visit and then on her eighteenth birthday, to do with as she wishes. 

"But Lucy wants her to go live with her father so the two of you can get to know each other. And for Emma to get to know your family. And hopefully become a part of it." 

Derek looked at the lawyer and Julia and then Emma. 

"Of course she will be." he said, his voice slightly hoarse. He gently hugged the little girl "Emma....did....did anyone tell you? I am your father." 

He put a hand on her cheek. "And you have a little sister named Amelia." 

Emma still remained silent, but she did not move away from him. It felt nice to have someone hug her like that. After a moment she leaned forward and rested her head against him, closing her bright blue eyes. 

Theresa excused herself to go get things Emma would need and probably like to have for her trip with the Raynes back to their home. 

There wasn't much Julia could have done at that moment so she remained quiet and nodded at the woman, holding the letters. 

A few minutes later Theresa returned with two small suitcases "I'll have the rest sent to your residence, with the exception of things to keep her room decorated here for when she... well when all of you come to visit." 

Derek looked down at Emma. 

"Is all of this all right with you?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. No wonder she didn't want to talk. First her mother dies, then she's packed up and shipped off to live with a father she never knew in a country far away. And he had a pretty   
good idea that no one had consulted the child about what she wanted. 

Emma just stayed as she was, resting her small head against him. Derek waited for awhile, but got no reply. 

He rubbed her back gently. 

"Well," he said finally, "why don't we try it ans see how things go." 

He was talking only to Emma. "I think you'll like San Francisco and I want you there with us very much." 

Still there was no reply, but no protest either. 

"Does she have a favorite doll?" Julia asked, noticing the woman hadn't brought anything like that down. Something that was Emma's favorite would help, at least a little bit. Jacob bear helped Amelia. 

"Yes," Theresa replied. "I packed it in with her clothes. She calls it Charlotte." 

Derek released the little girl and moved to the suitcase. He opened it and pulled out a beautiful doll with dark hair and blue eyes. It wore white patent eather shoes, white socks and a flowered print dress. He snapped the case shut and carried it over to the girl handling the doll to her. Emma immediately hugged it closely. Derek then put his arms back around her. 

"I'm sure Emma would like to have you visit her." Julia added, knowing that familiar things would help the girl as much as possible, especially with getting through the grief of losing her... mother. So Julia wrote down their home information down, including phone number, address and other pertinent information, before handing it to the woman "We have guest rooms we can have ready if you give us a call beforehand. Want to try for a couple of weeks?" 

Theresa nodded, surprised that the offer had been given, considering the circumstances of Emma's parentage. 

Julia saw the expression but ignored it, turning to look at Emma and Derek. 

"Is there anything else you would like to take with you?" she asked the girl gently, reaching out and softly stroking the girl's hair and wishing she could take away the pain Emma was obviously feeling. She remembered when her own family had died and how she had withdrawn from most everyone. 

Emma stil remained quiet. 

"If you think of anything," Derek told her, "just let us know and we'll make sure to get it for you." 

He then turned to the legal documents that required his signature, still keeping his right arm around the little girl. 

After they were signed Julia stood and picked up the suitcases. 

"Here, let me help... please." Theresa said, wanting to help carry the cases. Julia handed her one and Theresa led them out to the car. 

"Are you ready to go?" Derek asked Emma. He then stood up and took her small hand in his leading her out to the car and helping her inside. 

They got into the car and headed back toward the hotel. The trip was made in relative silence. Mainly because Emma remained quiet and Julia was at a loss as to what to say. She doubted she had anything to say that would help the little girl. 

Before long they were pulling in front of the hotel and being let out. Again, Julia took the cases, to let Derek help guide Emma, and they entered the hotel. 

_What were they going to tell Amelia_? 

_What_, the thought drifted through Julia's mind, _and how are you going to make sense to her when you aren't doing too well with working it out for yourself_? 

That thought hung there, confusing her and even making her feel ashamed for even thinking it. She kept a calm expression, no one around them the wiser just by looking at her, but her shoulders lowered a fraction with the weight of her thoughts and feelings. She turned her gaze toward Emma, reminding herself of the pain and fear the girl was most likely feeling. She needed to focus on that and help her. 

The nearest bellhop came over to her as they made their way to the elevators and took the bags from her, falling into place behind them as they made their way through the lobby and further on. 

Derek was worried too. Worried about Emma, Amelia and Julia. He was worried about explaining this to his daughter and his mother and other who deserved the truth. 

He unlocked the door to their suite with the card key and led Emma inside. He then instructed the bell hop to put the bags down and then tipped him. As the man left Derek had to admit to himself that he felt a strong desire for a drink. 

Julia put the letters on the dresser before turning to face Emma. Then, feeling Emma would probably be more comfortable with it, she knelt down to the girl's level to speak, explaining carefully "I'm going to go check on Amelia and let her know you're here. Would it be all right with you if I came back with her and introduced you to her?" 

Emma was still clinging to her doll and holding Derek's hand. For a moment, it seemed as though there might not be any response to this question either. 

However, after a moment, the small girl nodded slightly. Her hand clenching more tightly around Derek's. She'd never really thought much about having brothers or sisters. Though she had always wanted a big brother. Now, it seemed she had a little sister. She didn't know anything about that and it was a scary prospect. 

Julia's lips curved slightly, giving her a reassuring smile as she straightened. Then she walked to the door and let herself out, closing it behind her. She closed her eyes around a painful lump in her throat and knew she had to somehow get through explaining something to Amelia - and then.. and then she didn't know. 

Taking a deep breath, she started toward the other room.   
  


Amelia looked up from the game of Old Maid she and Nick were playing when the door opened, only to drop the cards and get up, running into her Momma's arms "You're back!" 

Julia hugged her daughter close, kissing her soft hair and then her temple as she answered "Yup, we're back." 

Amelia returned the kiss, giving hers to her Momma's cheek. Then she looked at her curiously "Something wrong, Momma?" 

Julia managed a smile and went to go sit down on one of the beds "No, honey, but I need to talk to you, okay?" 

"Okay, Momma." Amelia agreed, settling into her Momma's arms as Nick excused himself. 

Whatever it was, he thought on his way out and having caught a flash of emotion in Julia's gaze, it was big. 

And since Julia was talking to Amelia alone, that made Nick wonder where Derek was. So he went to their room and knocked on the door.   
  


Julia traced the hair out of Amelia's face and started to tell her about the little girl they had brought back, and that her mother had gone to heaven..... 

Derek heard the knock at the door and Nick's voice as the younger man called out to see if he were there. With Emma's hand still in his, he went to the door. 

Surprise was one of the emotions in Nick's gaze when he spotted the kid and looked at Derek. What'd they do, go out and buy another kid? 

Derek waited until Nick was inside the room, took a breath as he closed the door, and then looked at his friend. 

"Nick this is my daughter, Emma," he said, plunging forard the only way he knew how "Emma this is Nick a good friend of mine." 

The girl glanced up at Nick and then took a step behind Derek. 

To say that Nick was floored was an understatement. 

He looked between the two for a long moment, opening his mouth and then closing it as he either couldn't think of what to say or kept forgetting it. 

Finally though and knowing that this was probably the reason why Julia was talking to Amelia, he lifted his hand in a slight wave "Hi." 

He didn't know what else to say. 

Emma didn't say anything, but she did manage a tiny wave back. 

"She's the quiet type." Derek told Nick. 

Nick managed a wry smile as he sat at the foot of one of the beds and half whispered to the girl conspiringly "I think I'll join you on the quiet thing." 

"That should be a pleasant change of pace," Derek replied and to his amazement he noticed the barest hint of a smile on Emma's face. It was only there for a moment, but it was there. 

Then Nick sobered a little, remembering the reason they had all come "I'm sorry about your mother." 

Derek felt his spirits plummet as Emma seemed to draw back into her shell again. All signs of any change in her gone. It wasn't Nick's fault of course, but he had hoped to draw his daughter out more.   
  
  
  


"..and her Momma went to heaven?" 

Julia nodded. 

"What about her Pappa? Is it okay with him if we take care of her?" 

So far, that was the way Julia had been explaining Emma's pressence - that her mother had gone to heaven and Emma was going to come live with them - while trying to work up to the point that Amelia had just asked about. 

"Yes," Julia answered slowly "It's.. okay with him...." 

"Amelia," she finally brought herself to the point of telling her daughter "Emma is your sister." 

Amelia blinked in confusion, looking at her Momma "Did you have another baby?" 

"No," Julia replied, setting her cheek against the top of Amelia's head as she tried to explain "Buth both of you have.. have the same Pappa." 

Amelia stiffened in her arms, before pulling away enough to look up at her and then a little further as she shook her head and her bottom lip trembled "But Momma, Pappa only has Momma Pappa love with you..." 

Pappa had a new little girl? And had given someone else his Momma Pappa love? No, that couldn't be! But... but Emma... 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face into Julia's chest, at the same time shaking her head against what her Momma said "No, Momma - Pappa... Pappa - " 

But how else could he have gotten another little girl? 

"He doesn't love us anymore...?" The question came out through the tears, tears so hard that her little body was wracked with them. A confused horrified question. 

Julia held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. It was Amelia's heartbroken tears that were her undoing and she felt hot tears fall down her own cheek as she tried to reassure her daughter. 

"Pappa will always love you, Amelia. You'll always be his little girl -" 

"No!" Amelia cried "He - he - h -has 'nuther! An' - 'n - he gave his Pappa love - !" 

She couldn't finish it, her little world was crumbling before her. Pappa had given someone else his Momma Pappa love and had Emma now.... 

Oh God, Julia thought, cradling Amelia as she tried to find a way to explain it to her. 

"I want you to listen to me Amelia." she said after a moment's hesitation, gently stroking her daughter's hair and kissing her forehead and the crown of her head every once in a while to try and calm her. Tears were still falling from her own eyes but she ignored them, concentrating on helping Amelia understand what she, on another level, wasn't even sure she understood. 

But for Amelia... 

"Emma is older... she's your older sister." she said, hoping the explaination would somehow calm Amelia down "And Pappa... Pappa got very sad, and very sick one day. Because he thought I was gone and couldn't come back to him." 

Amelia was still crying but she was listening, holding her Momma tight. 

Julia closed her eyes against her own tears and continued, voice husky with the struggle to try and keep from crying like Amelia already had "He thought he was giving me his Momma Pappa love, honey." 

Silence, a long stretch of it filled with the sounds of muted tears. Then.... 

"He.. he did?" Amelia asked in a small voice. 

That was the only way Julia could explain it. It was the most basic truth she knew and Amelia could understand. 

Julia nodded against Amelia's hair. 

"He loves you, baby." she hugged Amelia especially close "You're always going to be his little girl, no matter what." 

Amelia's tears ebbed, but with the force of her tears - even as she calmed down - made her little body catch every once in a while with an emotional hiccup. 

"Is he with her now?" came the barely audible question, Amelia noticing that he wasn't there with them. He was with Emma.... and Momma and she were alone. 

Amelia curled up into her Momma's arms and turned her face further into the dress shirt Momma was wearing. It was wet.... 

Julia stroked her hair "She's scared, honey. She doesn't know anyone and I told her I wanted to come and get you so that you could meet her. She needs her little sister to help her now." 

"Me?" Amelia asked softly, wondering what she could do. 

Julia nodded "She doesn't have a Momma anymore and is feeling very lonely... and probably very scared. She might even feel like she's all alone." 

Amelia thought about this for a moment, before asking "Can I... can I see her?" 

"If you want to." 

Amelia hesitated, thinking about everything her Momma had said, and knew that she would very very very sad if Momma had to go to heaven. She had been very very very sad when she thought Pappa.... 

She was still sad, but she knew Momma would want her to be a big girl and so looked at her and offering hesitantly "I can bring Jacob bear... and share him." 

Julia smiled tearfully and stroked her daughter's bangs"I think that's a great idea." 

They both got up then and Julia picked up the bear to give her. 

Amelia accepted the bear, hugging it close with one arm, and then slipped her other hand into her Momma's. 

Julia wiped the tears from her own eyes before reaching down and wiping the streaks on Amelia's cheeks. Then, together, they left the room and headed back toward the other room. 

A moment later, Julia knocked on the door and then opened the door, Amelia coming in a little behind her and looking around curiously before spotting Emma, who was behind Pappa's legs. Amelia's bottom lip started to tremble, seeing her there but then she looked back at Momma and remembered what she had said. 

Julia brought her over so that the girls were facing each other, each a little behind each parent as Amelia looked at Emma for a long moment. 

"I'm sorry... about your Momma." Amelia offered in a bare whisper. 

Julia was watching the two girls and hadn't even noticed that Amelia hadn't looked or greeted her Pappa. 

She hadn't met Derek's gaze either, but was barely keeping it together as it was. For the first time Julia could ever remember, she was actually scared to look into his eyes. 

Damn thing of it was, she didn't even know why. 

But at least Amelia was making the attempt at getting close to Emma. 

Emma ducked her head at Amelia's words, she didn't cry, just looked at her shoes. 

Derek stooped down so that he was beside the two girls. He had noticed Emma's reactions and he had also noticed Amelia and Julia's. He felt like running from the room, but he knew he couldn't do that. 

"Amelia," he said softly as he reached out to touch his daughter's cheek, "this is Emma. She might not feel like talking very much for a little while." 

"I know." Amelia said, looking at the girl still, before taking a step forward and holding out her bear "This is Jacob bear. You can hug him if you want. He makes me feel good when I'm sad." 

Derek felt sick. He was glad to see that Amelia was trying to be friends with Emma, but the fact that she refused to look at him, cut him to his very core. He swallowed hard and moved backwards a little to give the girls some room. They were doing fine on their own. 

Emma reached a tentative hand out and stroked the bear, but did not take it. She then turned Charlotte around so that Amelia could see her. 

"She's very pretty." Amelia said, reaching out to gently touch the doll's hair before leaning a little toward Emma and whispering "What's her name? I bet she makes you feel better too." 

She had whispered because she knew that when she was sad, she didn't want to talk loud and some times didn't even want to talk at all. 

Nick looked at each adult and then stood, moving toward the door. This was obviously a private moment and he could tell they were upset. Not that there wasn't reason but he wasn't too sure he should be involved. He was passing by Derek and reached out, giving him a quick reassuring pat on the arm before he left. 

Derek watched his friend leave and then moved and sat on the bed resting his forearms on his knees. He really wished Nick had stayed, but he understood why he left. He took in some air and concentrated on the girls, pushing his feelings as deep down as he could trying to make himself feel numb. He'd done this before, when he felt as though things were overwhelming him. 

Emma leaned towards Amelia and in a barely audible whisper said one word "Charlotte." 

Amelia looked at the doll, still stroking its hair and then nodded, keeping her voice low like Emma's "She looks like a Charlotte." 

"You look tired." Amelia said in a way only children could as she held out her hand "I'm a little tired too. I can show you the other room so we can take a nap." 

Emma hesitated, she wasn't sure about whether to go or not. She turned her blue eyes to Derek and he nodded at her. So, she slipped her hand into Amelia's and followed her. She didn't think she would sleep, she didn't like to sleep anymore. 

Derek watched as they left and then turned is own eyes towards the floor.   
  


Amelia walked with Emma to the other room and inside. Nick had obviously gone somewhere else because the room was empty. So she opened the door enough for them to enter and then closed it, doing so while holding Jacob bear under her arm. 

"You don't have to sleep," Amelia murmured as she then walked Emma over to one of the two beds "But laying down might feel good too." 

She then put her bear on the other bed, before turning to the one she had taken Emma to and pulled down the blanket. There was enough room for both of them and their dolls, so that Uncle Nick could sleep in the other bed if they stayed there long enough. 

"Charolette and Jacob can lay down with us too." 

Emma unbuckled her shoes and slid her feet out of them. Then she climbed into bed and held Charlotte close to her.   
  


Julia had also watched them leave, proud of Amelia for the way she was helping Emma but also sad because she hadn't missed the fact Amelia hadn't even hugged her Pappa for nap like she usually did. 

"Give her time." she murmured before turning to look out of the large window in their room "She's just confused...." 

Derek lay down on the bed on his side, still pushing the emotions away. 

"I know." he said. 

"I told her.." Julia told him what she had explained to Amelia, her voice low and eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window, ending with how Amelia had asked to see Emma to help her. Julia didn't get into the more painful parts - how Amelia had cried as if her heart had broken and Julia's own reaction. She rubbed her arms and opened her eyes to look outside... or at least try to. 

Derek was proud of their daughter as well. Proud of them both. At least they might be able to get along. That gave him some hope. He just wished he knew what to do to help his family. 

Slowly he stood and moved over beside Julia putting one of his hands over hers. He couldn't help but be afraid that she might react the same way Amelia had. It was obvious that she was terribly upset and he didn't know how to make things better. 

It had been a long time since he felt like crying. However, that was exactly how he felt, even as he tried to push that away. 

He had a family to take care of. 

Julia looked down at the hand, seeing the wedding band she had gotten him there. 

Not once had he taken it off, except maybe to wash his hands, if even that. There was a 'band' of lighter skin on his finger from it. She remembered seeing it the few times she would circle the ring around his finger. She had the same strip. 

She brought her other hand up, covering his hand with her own - the one with the rings he had given her. 

Then she turned toward him, into his arms, and slipped her own about him and laid her head beside his heart. 

  
  
  
  


Amelia took her own shoes off and put both pairs over in front of the night table. Then, getting Jacob bear, she slipped into bed beside Emma and laid facing her. 

"Do you like bears?" Amelia asked in the same kind of whispered tone they had used since she had first met the older girl. Amelia had more bears and some animals in her bedroom and hoped Emmma didn't dislike them. She was going to ask if it was okay to share her room with Emma. 

Emma nodded and then rested her chin on the top of Charlotte's head. 

Amelia did the same with Jacob and looked at the girl... no, her sister, before whispering, hoping it might make Emma feel a little bit better. "You have blue eyes like Momma." 

"Do you.. do you think," she asked tentively, hopefully. Somehow, although she didn't know why, Emma having the same kind of eyes as Momma was good "You'd like to sleep with me in my room? To.. share a room when we get home?" 

Emma looked at her for a moment, thinking about it. Then, after a little while, nodded slowly. She liked the idea of being able to be with Amelia, especially since she was going somewhere she wasn't familiar with. It helped some. 

Amelia smiled in reply, settling in more and closing her eyes to take their nap. 

Later that night, when the girls woke up and it neared dinner time, they went down to the restaurant. Nick joined them but none of the adults missed the fact Emma wouldn't eat. The most she did was drink the juice Julia offered. 

When they were done, and because both girls and Derek were drained, Julia suggested that they all go to bed. The girls went willingly, which spoke volumes of just how tired they were, Nick bid them all goodnight and went to go spend some time at a sports bar, and Julia and Derek went to their room to try and get some rest, even if they ended up spending that time reading through files and records they had been given about Emma and eventually falling into a kind of slumber that only lasted a couple of hours before the sun rose. 

Julia was the first awake and had ordered coffee which, when it had been brought up, woke Derek with its scent, even if he did grumble about it not tasting like real coffee. 

Amelia woke up and saw Emma already awake. And it looked like Emma hadn't slept at all. 

"Let's get dressed." she suggested as she slid out of bed, Emma following quietly behind. 

They were getting their clothes out of their suitcases when, having finished putting on her dress, Emma just stopped and sat down, hugging Charolette close. 

Amelia finished pulling her overalls up and was trying to fasten the hook when she saw her sister and asked quietly "What's wrong?" 

Emma looked at her, not sure what to say. She was scared now that the time to leave was getting nearer. 

"You look pretty." Amelia offered, looking at the light blue dress Emma had decided to wear. 

Emma looked down a little shyly. "Mommy told her friend one time...that I look like my father, but...I don't do I....you do though." 

Amelia slipped her hand into Emma's, having an idea and admitting in a way it was obvious, to her, that it was something special "You look like Momma but we can find out if you look like Pappa. Come on."

She started to guide her back toward Momma and Pappa's room.

Emma followed her, not really knowing what she was talking about. She'd been looking at him all day yesterday and they didn't look anything alike, but she didn't want to hurt the younger girl's feelings so she kept quiet and followed.

Derek looked up at the door as the two girls came in through the ajoining door.

"All set?" he asked.

"Almost." Amelia said, bringing Emma over to Momma. Julia was curious and, seeing Amelia's expression, lowered herself to their eye level.

"What's up, sweetie?" she asked.

Amelia leaned to her and whispered in her ear. Julia listened for a moment and then looked at Emma with a gentle smile and nodding before taking out the locket Derek had made for her before Amelia's birth. She opened it and turned it so that they could both look at it and after a moment of studying it, Amelia turned to Emma with a grin and moved her closer.

She was showing Emma Derek's baby picture, which Julia had talked Barbara out of, the other side being Amelia's new born picture. There had been a picture of Barbara pregnant with Derek that Julia had planned for the locket but she had decided to keep that in her office at the House, along with the different family photos that had been taken since.

Amelia had even told her Momma why they were looking at it and Julia hoped the little girl could see the likeness she had with Derek, in his nose and chin most especially.

Emma stared at the pictures for a long time, but she still wasn't sure why she was looking at them. They were pretty babies who looked like each other. She looked curiously up at Julia.

Julia held out her hand and motioned with her hand at Derek to come over as they went to stand in front of the dresser and the mirror attached to it. Amelia followed and watched her Momma tuck the locket back in and then lift Emma to sit on to of the dresser. Julia waited until Derek came over and then looked at them both in the mirror before leaning so that her head was beside Emma's and she was meeting Derek's gaze for him to lean in as well. 

Derek gave her curious look and then leaned down, putting his cheek beside Emma's.

Julia raised her forefinger and touched Emma's chin, before moving her gaze in the mirror to Derek's and waiting for the little girl to see the similarities.

Emma's eye's slowly moved from her own chin in the mirror to Derek's and back again. She did this a few times. 

They really were the same !

A look of surprise appeared on the little girl's face.

Derek, now realizing what this was all about, playfully touched her nose. Which started the whole process again, she looked at her own nose, then at his, then back at hers.

"I really do." she whispered finally.

Amelia grinned from her place beside her Momma and, in that moment, just with seeing Emma's need to know she was somehow linked to the man and family that was going to be part of her life, Julia's doubts and unease left and she kissed Emma's cheek gave her a reassuring hug from behind.

"You really do." she assured her, deciding then that she would have a locket made for Emma when they got back as well, so that she had it with her if she ever wanted to look at it herself.

Emma looked up at Julia with amazement and smiled. It was just a small smile, but it was smile none the less. Then she looked at Derek turning on the dresser towards him and gave him a small impulsive hug.

Derek felt his heart flutter when she did that and he returned it, stroking her dark hair.

Julia smiled back and then looked at Amelia, picking her up and setting her beside Emma to give her a hug which her daughter returned.

Derek released Emma when she began to pull away and looked down at the girls. 

"You look like sisters." he told them.

"That's because we are, Pappa." Amelia said, giving Momma a kiss on the cheek before hugging Emma and whispering "Tol'ya so."

Emma even looked like Momma too.

Emma returned Amelia's hug and nodded.  


more Sisters to come!  


  



End file.
